Apparatus for dispensing paper and tape have been disclosed in numerous prior patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,152,032; 3,463,694; 3,553,060; 3,630,421; 3,787,271; and Re. 23,542). Other apparatus have been disclosed which permit ready substitution of paper rolls on cantilevered arms (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,847,709 and 4,052,248).
None of the prior apparatus has simplicity of construction and assembly capable of versatile dispensing and accomplished proper tape to paper union prior to exiting from the dispensing apparatus.